


I Don't Blame You For Being You

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's a vampire & Pete likes being bitten</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is SO BAD  
> Honestly don't even read this its So Dumb

     Pete was something of a night owl. He slept practically all day, waking up only when his mother would storm into his room to check and see if he was still alive. He spent his night's walking around familiar Chicago streets until four or five in the morning. His mom had tried in the past to get him medicine to help him sleep normally, but Pete would always just flush the pills down the toilet. The truth is, Pete was petrified of the silence the night brings.  
He hated laying in his dark room, with nothing but the static of his TV to occupy his ears. So one night, he crawled out of his window and into the streets. He knew it was dangerous, but Pete was never one for self-care.  
Pete shuffles along the dimly lit sidewalk, only a few blocks from his house. It was only midnight, so he walked slow, trying to take in as much of everything as he could. Another few blocks and he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. He sees a message from his friend, Joe. Joe always texted Pete to remind him to be careful, or at least see if Pete had finally stopped his nightly excursions. Pete types out a short reply informing Joe that he's out and he will be careful, like always, before snapping his phone shut and looking back up.  
And he realizes something's wrong.  
     Pete knows Chicago like the back of his hand, and yet he's standing in the middle of an alley he doesn't remember turning down. It seems like every light in the city has dimmed and every club, every person that might have been awake at that hour, had just- stopped.  
Pete knew it was probably just his anxiety hitting him. Unfamiliar surroundings can do that to someone. But Pete just didn't feel right. He looked back at the entrance to the alley and saw a dark figure standing there, face blocked by a low-tipped hat.  
Pete felt his mouth go dry. He knew now that something definitely was wrong. The way the person was standing, so still, the wind hardly moving a hair or fabric out of place, just didn't seem right. Pete swallowed and took a step back. He bumped into something.  
He turned around and saw another strange man, short and pale, just staring at him. "Um," Pete said, and for some reason he's five years old again and his mother is chiding him for talking to strangers.  
     "Sorry for this," The stranger says in a low, rough voice. And Pete suddenly thinks about how he doesn't want to die. Pete didn't even have time to spit out bargains for his life before the stranger has him pinned to the wall, held up a few feet above the ground with surprising strength.  
     "Hey," Pete protests, but then the stranger is biting him. Pete lets out a confused, strangled cry when he feels the guy's teeth sink into his neck, deep, like a needle.  
     Pete's not sure how long the dude bites him, but it's long enough for Pete to start feeling faint. Of course Pete had been putting up a fight but the guy attacking him was like stone, and everything Pete did seemed like nothing to him. Eventually Pete is dropped to the ground and his head hits the back of the wall. His vision, already made weak by whatever the guy had done, goes white for a moment. By the time it comes back, both of the men are gone.  
Pete staggers to his feet and feels a sharp pain shoot through his neck. Instinctively, he puts a hand to the wound and it comes back with blood smeared on it. A lot of blood, actually. Pete nearly faints at the sight before turning to get out of the alley.  
He goes home as fast as he can, and doesn't think he'll be going outside at night again.

~~~~~~

     "Why didn't you kill him?" An angry, deep voice shouts, voice echoing off the hollow basement walls.  
     Patrick scratches the back of his neck, nervous. "I... Was full?" He offers as an excuse. Patrick actually had no idea why he let his prey go, when he actually was still very hungry. He licks his lips and swears he can still taste some of the blood he had drawn.  
     "Well, you should have killed him anyway!" The man that the voice belongs to takes a step forward. He's not so tall but he's definitely built. Patrick gulps. Everyone knows not to mess with Zack.  
     "Look, I'll deal with him after I get some sleep." Patrick says, trying to dismiss himself from the situation. That wasn't the best idea. Zack's hand flies out and punches Patrick, sending him stumbling back. Patrick holds his nose where he was hit, even though vampire's bones don't break. Some instincts just never die.  
     "You will deal with him now." Zack orders, clenching and unclenching his fist like he's debating whether or not he should throw another punch.  
Patrick forces back a yawn as he pulls back on his hat, too tired to argue any further. He heads out the door to track down his last victim and finish what he started.  
~~~~~~~

     "So a dude just came out of nowhere and _bit_ you?" Joe asks, mouth hanging open from shock.  
Pete shrugs slightly. "Yeah," He says. "It was really fucking weird."  
     "Well," Joe is at a loss for words. He had never heard of something so crazy. "He didn't give you rabies or anything did he?"  
Pete can't help the chuckle that escapes him. "I don't think that's possible." He tells his friend. Joe runs a hand through his wild hair before letting out a long sigh.  
     "Look, man. I gotta get back to work but we're talking as soon as I'm done here." Joe says, expression more serious than Pete thinks he's ever seen.  
     "Yeah, alright." Pete nods, tells Joe goodbye and leaves the music store. Joe had worked there for years and it didn't seem like he was planning on moving on to anything else. Which was fine, Pete gladly accepted the free guitar picks, and it's a nice place to hang out and avoid his mother's constant worried looks.  
Pete stuffs his hands in his pockets and goes walks a little down the street. He made sure to carry pepper spray in his pocket after last night, even though it's the middle of the day and hundreds of people are out, Pete still jumps at every little thing. He almost maces and old guy in the face when he taps his shoulder to ask for the time.  
     As Pete gets closer to home, he starts to relax. He made sure to take a different path that avoids the ally he was bitten in (Pete still can't wrap his head around the fact that someone fucking bit him.) and speeds up a little when he nears his home. He sees that his mom isn't home, her car is gone, the driveway empty. However, as he gets closer, Pete sees someone is sitting on his steps.  
     It's a guy about his age, head down, dressed in clothes that seem too hot for a day like today. Pete doesn't know what to do. "Um, hello?" He says uncertainly. What do you say to a guy sitting on your steps that you've never met before? The guy looks up and Pete freezes. His face is familiar. It's the guy that attacked him the night before.  
    The guy lets out a toothy grin and Pete sees really sharp teeth. His mouth runs dry. "Hey." The guy replies, his voice sending shivers down Pete's spine. In the blink of an eye, the guy is right in front of Pete, teeth barred and eyes glaring.  
Pete doesn't think, he just grabs the pepper spray out of his pocket and sprays it in the guy's face. It doesn't do anything. The stranger just lets out a chuckle and raises his hand to Pete's neck. "I have to kill you now." The stranger sighs."It kind of sucks cause you tasted really good."  
     Pete begins to babble before his brain processes everything. "Then don't kill me." He says. The guy looks at him curiously. "I'll let you do whatever you do anytime you want. Just don't kill me."  
     "That's not how it works." The stranger frowns.  
     "It seems like a good deal to me," Pete continues. "You get whatever it is you want, whenever you want, and I get to live." He's sweating under the guy's stare. Pete's pretty sure the man hasn't blinked throughout this whole encounter.  
     The stranger drops his hand from where it rests on Pete's neck and finally stops his wicked smile. "Alright." He says, his voice sounds a little surprised. Never in his hundreds of years of living did he think he'd hear something so crazy. "Just know that we get hungry often." And with one more smirk, he's gone.  
Pete looks around confused and then runs into his house, locking the door behind him. What had he done? Sure, he's still alive, but what had he gotten himself into?  
     He climbs the stairs to his room and sits down in front of his computer. With shaking fingers he goes to google and searches 'vampire' and it's so fucking dumb, so young adult novel stupid, but Pete can't help but click the different articles and read all the history essays and feels the urge to throw up when his worst fears are confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

     Patrick had never come across a human like Pete. The plan was to corner him on one of his nightly excursions and drain him, and be done. Move on. Patrick had been tracking Pete for a while, waiting for the perfect time to kill him. Yet when the time had come, he let him live. It was a stupid mistake, and when the time came to finish the job, that fucking human had to go and strike a deal with the undead.  
     Patrick lies to Zack when he asks if the problem has been solved. Patrick's sure Pete won't be going out any time soon so there's no worry about him being found by another vampire. Patrick sighs, happy to finally get some rest. Going out today had really drained him of all the energy he might have had.  
     Patrick saunters over to where he usually sleeps, a beaten down couch that smells like blood and alcohol, the farthest away from any windows that could allow daylight in. He flops down on the old thing and his eyes fly shut immediately. Rest is always easy for Patrick, but right now he can't stop thinking. A hundred years ago when he was turned into a vampire, it was just a constant cycle of sleep, feed, repeat. Now this Pete guy is mixing everything up. Patrick feels the bumps around his eyes where Pete had sprayed his skin with the mace. He might be undead, sure, but his skin still reacts to things.  
     Patrick chuckles to himself when he thinks, vampires still get boners, of course my skin is gonna react to pepper spray. But then his thought on boners sticks with him and his mind is wondering back to Pete and _fuck_ Patrick hadn't gotten a random boner in over ninety years. He rolls onto his stomach, too stubborn to jack off before drifting off into an uneasy sleep. Masturbation as a vampire is too weird anyway.  
~~~~  
     Pete locks his windows and his bedroom door before settling in for the night. He turns his TV up extra loud and plays some music off of his phone. This is okay, he thinks. He can fall asleep to this. He had stayed up all night last night, and all day today, so he is actually drifting off in just a few minutes.  
Right when he's about to fall asleep, there's a sharp pain coursing through him. Pete's eyes flash open and the vampire is there, sucking at his neck. Pete squeezes his eyes shut, feeling the blood being drained out of him, barely able to wonder how the hell he got in his room.  
     The vampire doesn't seem to take as much blood tonight. Pete is still very conscience and feels pretty much the same when the guy leans back and is just staring down at Pete. Pete is confused before he feels blush creep on his cheeks when he realizes the situation in his pants. How do I have enough blood for all of this? Pete wonders. The vampire smirks at Pete before standing and walking over to Pete's window.  
     "Wait," Pete can't help but call after him. To his surprise, the guy looks back at him. "What's your name?" Pete asks. There's a moment of silence before he gets an answer.  
     "Patrick." The vampire says. Then he adds, "And don't lock your windows. It won't help you." Then he lifts the window, the lock swinging broken from the motion, and disappears into the night. Pete counts to ten and realizes that his boner hasn't gone away yet.  
His neck aches, and Pete wonders how his body decided that was the right time to get turned on. Then Pete's thinking about what happened, how it felt when the guy- Patrick- sunk his teeth in and started sucking his blood. Pete can't help but think that it felt... good? He can't stop thinking about it and with an angry sigh, he jacks off and rolls over, trying to forget what happened and the hammer in his heart when he wonders if it'll happen again.

     Joe isn't happy. "A fucking _vampire_?" He practically shouts. Pete shushes him and looks around, but the store is empty.  
     "Yeah man." He nods. "He fucking sucks my blood." He says. Pete doesn't tell Joe how he got off on it, though. Joe shakes his head.  
     "You are living a crazy fucking life, man." He sighs. "Just promise you won't kill me when you become one."  
     Pete forces out a laugh. "Yeah, man." Pete doesn't want to think about becoming a vampire though. It still seems too far-fetched, like everything that's happened has just been a dream, maybe multiple split into a series that Pete just keeps falling into. When Pete looks at Joe again, he sees that Joe's expression has gotten serious again.  
     "Maybe..." Joe begins, voice trailing off nervously. "Maybe you should go to the cops?" He suggests.  
     "And tell them what?" Pete asks. "I made a deal with a vampire that let's him suck my blood whenever he wants just so he doesn't kill me?"  
      Joe furrows his brow and fiddles with a cloth, absently wiping down the already shining counter. "You could spin it so it makes more sense." He says.  
     "I'd really love to, Joe." Pete sighs. "But as far as I know, vampires live forever. What are the cops gonna do when they have a prisoner that doesn't die after a hundred years?"  
     Joe seems to give up. "This whole situation is fucked." He mutters.  
     Pete smiles slightly, just to appear as though he isn't freaking out on the inside. "Trust me, I know."

~~~~~~~~~~

     Tonight, Pete is prepared. He sits up in bed and waits. And waits some more. Around three in the morning, he begins to suspect that Patrick isn't going to show up. Pete had googled earlier how to kill vampires but all he got was a bunch of stories and myths. So his plan was to wait for the guy to show up, let him do his thing, and test his theory on his dick problem.  
     Pete begins to doze off around three thirty and wakes up with no new bite marks, embarrassingly disappointed. _Fuck this_ , he thinks, getting up to go take a shower. There's no way he was actually hoping that the vampire would come last night.  
     As Pete stands under the warm spray of the shower, he wonders if he could actually kill the guy if he found out how. Do vampires bleed? All he knows is what he's learned from pop culture, the sparkling, invincible kind. And it was obvious that all of that was wrong because Patrick didn't sparkle and Pete was almost positive he saw marks on Patrick's face where he had sprayed him with the mace.  
     Pete steps out of the shower and dries off, getting dressed to go out. Where, he's not sure. He's a twenty-two year old that could really do anything he wants. He's home from college and has no reason to just stay home. He could be an adult and go to a bar or something. But it's only noon. He decides that maybe the library could be a good place to read some really old books on vampires and try to figure something out.  
     He grabs his keys off the counter by the door, leaves a note for his mom, and heads out.

     The library, as it turns out, isn't promising. When Pete goes on one of the computers to the catalog and searches 'vampires' he gets some teen books and some fiction books. Seems like a lot of people write about vampires. Pete wonders what happened to originality.  
     He makes his way down a few isles before finding a mythology section and a few books that say the same things about vampires, but nothing on actually killing them. A voice behind him makes him jump and nearly drop the book he was reading from. "You're not going to find anything useful in these books."  
Pete whirls around and sees Patrick. "What are you doing here?" Pete asks, slamming the book shut, even though it's obvious that Patrick knows what he was looking at.  
     Patrick shrugs. "I like to read." He says. "I've got plenty of time."  
     "Shouldn't you be asleep or something?" Pete asks, a little bitter.  
     "Nah. I'm not one for sleeping." Patrick says. "I only sleep when I really really need to."  
     "Oh," Is all Pete can say. What can he talk about with a vampire? Pete decides to find out the basics. "So, how long have you been a..." His voice trails off, not sure if he can actually say the word aloud.  
     Patrick knows what he's asking and tells Pete that he was turned in 1904, when he was twenty years old. Pete isn't sure how to respond. It's crazy to think that the guy in front of him is over a hundred years old, but looks like someone he'd see on campus. Pete awkwardly looks down at his shoes, unsure how to continue the conversation.  
     Awkwardly, Pete asks another question. "What was it like?"  
     "What was what like?" Patrick asks, absently reading titles of books.  
     "Um," Pete swallows nervously. "Being turned." Patrick looks at him a little surprised.  
     "It wasn't bad. I died young because medicine wasn't great back then and I got really sick." Patrick begins. "I don't remember death. One second I was alive and sick, and then there's this long period of nothingness. And then I woke up."  
     "Whoa," Pete whispers, already enthralled by the story.  
     "The vampire who turned me was called Zack, and he's way older than me. He's gone around for centuries bringing boys back from the dead. It's like a hobby of his. Right now, there's five of us with him right now." Patrick lists off names. There's Brendon, Frank, Dallon, Spencer, and Patrick all living- if you can call it that- with Zack, venturing out to hunt or fuck, whichever one they're in the mood for.  
     "Sounds..." Pete's not sure which word to choose.  _Fucked up,_ seems like the best option.  
     "It's alright." Patrick shrugs. "Sometimes things get boring though."  
     "How?" Pete wonders.  
     "There's a reason people don't live forever." Patrick says, and his voice sounds sad. So sad that Pete doesn't question him anymore. He doesn't really have time to question anything anyways, because Patrick is pushing him up against one of the book shelves. "You're mixing things up, though." Patrick smirks before leaning in, almost as if he is going to kiss Pete, but then sinks his teeth into Pete's neck. Pete swears he doesn't mean to tip his head back and moan slightly, and he definitely didn't intend to get hard again. "You really like this, huh?" Patrick whispers in his ear. Pete feels wrong, like he shouldn't enjoy this as much as he is, like he shouldn't enjoy Patrick as much as he is, but he does and he's so confused.  
     Patrick backs away and Pete stumbles a few steps. Then, Patrick leans forward and lightly kisses Pete before disappearing again. Pete didn't even have time to react.  
     Pete knows that Joe is going to be pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is published on the same day as the first because I like to write everything at once but it was wayyy too long for just one part


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick sighs in frustration when he gets back to the hideout. That's what he calls his 'home', because it's never really felt like home to him. He takes a seat next to one of the other vampires, Brendon, who is snoring away. Patrick knows it's dumb to stay awake for such long periods of time, especially when the others could want him for a hunt at anytime, but he had been eating so much he just has a lot of extra energy.  
Vampires don't need to feed everyday, but Patrick can't stay away from Pete. And after the stunt he pulled in the library, Patrick's not sure he'll be able to. He gets turned on just by the though of how much Pete seems to like getting bitten.   
Next to him, Brendon had stirred awake and noticed how disgruntled Patrick seems. "Dude, what's up?" Brendon asks, voice thick with sleep.  
"Hm? Nothing," Patrick lies.  
"Alright man. Let's just hope Zack doesn't find out about this 'nothing' that's bothering you." Brendon says before falling back asleep.  
Patrick sighs, missing the empathy of humankind. He leans back on the couch and decides that maybe it's a good idea to sleep for a whole week and just forget about Pete. Zack thinks he's dead, so there's really no reason for Patrick to continue pursuing him. But it's a free, easy meal...  
Except probably not anymore. Patrick kissed Pete. Pete's probably very confused. Patrick sure is. Is easy prey worth all these feelings that Patrick doesn't even have anymore? Patrick remembers what it was like to be alive and in love- though there's no way he's in love with Pete- his first girlfriend was wild, held the universe in her hand and was always affectionate.   
Patrick remembers being able to want. To want for more than just an orgasm- which isn't the same as a vampire. It's like an echo of something that used to be great. Patrick remembers feeling helplessly in love, like his heart would explode out of his chest when his lover would simply hold his hand.   
Patrick can only remember now. Whatever he's feeling for Pete is just an echo, a shout into the void, and he knows that he's not like he was back then. He's not the same person. Hell, he's supposed to be dead! Even if he had survived the sickness, he probably would have died long before the new century.   
Still, despite all of this remembering, when he thinks about Pete, the way he tipped his head back and moaned when Patrick fed, the way Pete actually seemed curious about Patrick's past, even if it was just for research or whatever, when he thinks about this, he feels the echo of his heart skipping a beat. Most of all, he feels excitement, which he hasn't felt in a long time.  
~~~~~~~~  
Pete barely makes it up the steps and into his bathroom before he shoves a hand down his pants. He thinks about how hot Patrick's breath was against his skin, how deep his voice was, and he's coming in seconds. Pete cleans up and doesn't think about how fucked up everything is until he gets to his room.   
He angrily punches his pillow, even though he's not really sure what he's angry about. Maybe the fact that he's masturbated twice to a fucking vampire that could kill him at any second. Pete thinks back to the library, and how Patrick lightly kissed him before he vanished. Pete wonders what that meant to Patrick. Maybe it was just a way to rope Pete in and keep him from trying to find a way to kill him.  
"I'm nothing but food to him," Pete mutters to himself. He tries to ignore the way his heart drops when he says it. Pete feels ridiculous, like he's in high school again, pining over some crush that he just met.   
Pete's not a stranger to love or to fucking or to anything in between. He's been with his fair share of boys and girls, people who didn't really identify with either. But this has got to be the craziest he's ever tried to fuck. Pete knows when he wants to fuck someone, and he wants to fuck Patrick. It's crazy. That's the only way Pete can describe it.  
He sits on the edge of his bed, gripping the sheets so hard that his knuckles turn white and only relaxes when his mom gets home and tells Pete that she brought home take-out.

~~~~~~~~  
Patrick doesn't visit for a week. Pete wonders where he's been, what he's been doing, if he found someone else to hunt. Maybe he got tired of Pete. He can't help but feel a little sad when a new week starts and Patrick still hadn't visited. Not when Pete's at home, and not when he goes out, even when Pete went to the library and read every book that was remotely related to vampires.   
After nearly two weeks of nothing, Patrick turns up. It's only one in the morning, and Pete is awake at his computer. He's really not doing anything other than mindlessly surfing the web, and doesn't even hear Patrick slide in through his window. Pete nearly falls out of his chair when Patrick touches his shoulder.   
"What the hell?" Pete nearly shouts. His mother is asleep right down the hall, so he manages to keep his voice down once he sees it's Patrick.  
"Hello to you too." Patrick says sarcastically.  
Pete feels angry, and a little sad. "Where have you been?"  
"Sleeping," Patrick replies. "I fed so much. Three days in a row really fills you up. I had to sleep to avoid going to you."  
Hearing that makes Pete relax a little, feel a little comforted. And then he wants to punch himself for feeling comforted by a vampire. Patrick had inched forward slowly. "But now," Patrick whispers. "I'm really hungry."  
Pete slips his eyes closed when Patrick lightly drags his fingers across his neck, tracing where old bite marks have practically faded. He wonders if Patrick will kiss him again after. He feels Patrick lean closer and tenses in preparation for the bite, but it doesn't come. Instead, Pete feels Patrick's lips on his again. Pete automatically slips his arms around Patrick's waist and pulls him closer and- there it is, the echo of Patrick's old human feelings.   
Patrick kisses Pete's neck, not biting yet, and Pete stumbles back until they hit the bed, Patrick on top, still kissing him. Patrick runs his hands under Pete's shirt, feeling the warmth of a living human for the first time in nearly one hundred years. Pete tries to get at Patrick's dick already, palming him through his jeans and trying to undo the belt on his jeans.   
"Eager?" Patrick asks with a smirk, gasping when Pete does finally slip his hand into Patrick's boxers. It's not the same as when he was alive, but it's close enough.  
"I thought vampires didn't get hard." Pete says.  
"We do." Patrick says, too distracted to explain further. They grind against each other and the friction feels so good, even through the uncomfortable denim of their jeans. Pete is already close by the time Patrick wraps a hand around his cock, but doesn't come until Patrick sinks his teeth into Pete's neck. The pain shoots through his skin and Pete lets out a loud moan, forgetting to stay quiet for a moment as he swears the ache spreads all the way down to the hand he's using on Patrick.   
Pete adjusts their position and speeds up his hand, tempted to go down on Patrick. Pete kisses Patrick again, sweaty and breathless, and moves his way down Patrick's body until he's got his lips wrapped around the tip of Patrick's dick, hand at the base. Patrick sighs and Pete glances up to see his eyes flutter shut.   
When Patrick cums, it's different. And Pete is reminded of what he is. A little shaken, Pete goes back up to kiss Patrick before resting his head on Patrick's chest. He wonders if there would be a heart beat and there is, faint, circulating unneeded blood. Pete curls into Patrick and wonders if he'll somehow still be there when he wakes up. 

Pete stirs awake violently. Pain shoots through his neck and memories of last night flood his mind. He glances beside him and the bed is empty. Pete sighs after feeling disappointed. He supposes there's nothing he can do about anything, so he gets out of bed and slumps his way to the kitchen, where his mother is busily preparing for work. She sips from a steaming mug as she practically sprints to the table to shovel toast into her mouth and grab her purse. She freezes in her tracks when she sees Pete. "You're up early," She says around a mouthful of toast.   
Pete shrugs. "Didn't sleep well." He lies. "What time is it?"  
"Six in the morning." His mom tells him. Four hours of sleep isn't so bad for Pete. His mom comes over to peck him on the cheek. "I'm glad you're not going out so late anymore. Why don't you try to get some more sleep, alright?"   
"'Kay, mom." Pete replies and gives her a tired smile to ease any curiosity that might have been forming in her. After his mom leaves, Pete falls into his chair at the kitchen table and rests his head on his hand, thinking. He doesn't remember falling asleep. The last thing he can think of was Patrick kissing him. But Pete knows what else happened. Pete blinks and then suddenly it hits him. He fucked a vampire. Well, maybe 'fuck' isn't the right word. He blew a vampire. Pete rubs at his eyes like he's trying to scrub the thought away. He's very, very tired, but he can't bring himself to get up from his chair at the table. He decides to switch aimlessly through different apps on his phone to kill time. When he pulls it out however, he sees he has a new message.  
It's from an unknown number. 'Sorry I had to leave so early. This is the time I sleep. I wake up around four usually.' The message reads. Pete feels his face warm up when he understands that the message is from Patrick. He must have gotten Pete's number out of his phone last night. Pete pockets his phone, knowing it's useless to text back right now. Somewhere between blushing from the simple text and thinking about seeing Patrick again, Pete falls asleep again, head resting on his crossed arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this sucks so much   
> im just going through some stuff now and i wanted to put up the rest of what i had because i don't know when i'll feel like writing again  
> sorry for wasting your time lmao


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick should've known that somehow Zack would find out about Pete. Patrick stays away from home for as long as possible, and even away from Pete for almost a month but soon he's unable to stay awake and begins to feel hunger set in. He knows he should see Zack before he goes to feed again. That way at least Pete's scent wouldn't be as strong. Patrick pulls his hat down and picks up the pace, eager to get the encounter with Zack over. He's just tired of avoiding so many people. Almost immediately, Zack has Brendon and Spencer pinning Patrick to the ground. He didn't even take more than two steps past the door. "Sorry," Brendon mutters. "Orders are orders." Patrick doesn't bother fighting back, it'd be a waste of energy he doesn't have. He's unable to lift his head, but Patrick hears footsteps approaching. Then Zack is speaking, and Patrick is petrified because Zack's not yelling which means he's really, _really_ , pissed off. "I'm cutting the bullshit." Zack says, crouching so Patrick can see his face. "You disobeyed a direct order twice. After all I've done for you?" Patrick refrained from rolling his eyes and instead braced himself for the long speech about how Zack had given him a second chance at life, how Patrick should be thankful for everything Zack's sacrificed. Patrick doesn't blink once during the whole speech and when Zack finally closes his mouth Patrick asks,"You done?" Which earns him a punch on the side of his face.

"I don't know what to do with you." Zack sighs. "You've never once been grateful." _That's because I never asked for this_. Patrick thinks. "Tell me why you won't kill that Pete boy." Zack demands. Patrick honestly doesn't know why. Sure, it's an easy way to survive and, hey, even get off, but Patrick hadn't even thought about killing Pete since the night in the alley. And after what happened a few weeks ago... Patrick shakes his head and sighs, deciding to just tell Zack the deal he had formed with Pete.

"He lives, I eat. Simple." Patrick shrugs at the end of his explanation. Zack cracks a devious smile and leans close to Patrick's face, beady eyes drilling into him. Then he sniffs. "You smell like more than just flesh and blood." Zack says. "Hell, if I had to give it a name, I'd say you smell like sex."

Patrick hears Spencer chuckle. "Are you fucking him?" He asks Patrick.

"No." Patrick says quickly, keeping his expression neutral. "It's not like that." Patrick pushes the sound of Pete's moans from his mind. The last thing he needs right now is a boner. Before Spencer can say something else, Patrick's phone beeps in his pants pocket. Zack's eyebrows immediately shoot up in surprise. In seconds, Brendon has the phone and is handing it over to Zack. "Let's see," Zack begins. "The only people who ever text you are all in the room right now, so who could this be?" Zack flips open the old phone. Patrick struggles against Brendon and Spencer, desperate to get his phone away from Zack.

"Well, what's it say?" Patrick asks angrily.

"It's from Peter and it says _'hey, it's been a while. r u okay?'_ " Zack reads, laughing loudly between words like it's a big joke. "He even puts the single letters instead of spelling the whole word, like some modern teen." Zack laughs louder before tossing the phone at Patrick. It lands by his head and Patrick winces, hoping it didn't break. Zack orders Brendon and Spencer to let Patrick up. Patrick gets to his feet and quickly snatches up his phone. He turns to the door to go and Zack says, "Don't come back here until that boy is dead." Patrick slams the door and starts walking, unsure where to go now.

All he knows is that it's been nearly a month with no food and no rest, which would kill a normal person. Patrick is beginning to feel the affects. He doesn't know how far or for how long he walks, just that he's underneath the window to Pete's room. With shaking arms, Patrick climbs his way up and slides through the unlocked window. Pete is sitting with his back to the window, at his computer. Patrick is tempted to just go over, spin him around and suck him dry (both his blood and his dick) but barely has the energy to remove the headphones from his ears. Pete whirls around and the next thing Patrick knows, Pete is hugging him. When Pete pulls back he's blushing lightly. "I, uh, thought something happened or whatever." He mutters sheepishly.

Patrick blinks, feeling faint. "They want me to kill you." He admits, though he's not sure how clear his words are. He stumbles forward, back into Pete's arms.

"Whoa, hey." Pete gentle leads Patrick to the bed and sits him down. "What's wrong?"

"They want me to kill you." Patrick repeats. Then, right before passing out he adds, "But I don't want to kill you." And then he's gone, falling back onto Pete's bed, finally letting himself rest and dreaming of all the blood he's going to drink when he wakes up. Pete doesn't know what to do. There's a vampire passed out on his bed and he hears his mom unlocking the front door. Pete quickly arranges Patrick so that he's sleeping under the covers normally before rushing downstairs to meet his mom.

"Hey, hon." His mom greets him cheerfully.

"Mom," Pete says and his tone gets her attention immediately. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Alright, go ahead." His mom says, smiling gently. Pete makes up something on the spot. "There's a boy from one of my classes that needs to crash here for a while. He got into some bad stuff with his parents and it's only for a little bit. Is that okay?" Pete asks. His mom stares at him for a moment, narrowing her eyes only slightly.

"Is he your boyfriend? I have no problem with that, but you know how I feel about boyfriends and girlfriends staying over night."

"No, mom!" Pete exclaims, though he just knows his cheeks had turned some shade of red. "It's not like that. Honest, he just needs a place to crash until things cool off between him and his parents." His mom lets out a sigh before agreeing.

"When will he be here?" She asks.

Pete swallows nervously. "He already is." He tells her. With a shake of her head, she disappears into the kitchen and in seconds Pete can hear her beginning to cook dinner. Pete sneaks back up to his room and gently closes and locks the door. Then he turns to the sleeping vampire that's in his bed. What has he done? Maybe he should've just let the vampire kill him. Pete thinks about the way they kissed and how Patrick tasted and realizes he's smiling. No, maybe it was one of the best worst things to happen to him yet. The smile is quickly wiped from Pete's face when he remembers Patrick telling him how someone wants him to kill Pete. Pete shudders and goes to lock his window, even though he knows from experience that it won't stop a vampire from coming in.

~~~~~~~~~

Patrick sleeps for two days straight, to Pete's dismay. His mother is getting more and more frustrated with Pete's 'friend' that she has never met before. But to Pete's surprise, when Patrick does wake up and is filled in on everything Pete's told his mom, he absolutely charms her off her feet. He compliments her cooking, thanks her for letting him stay, and swears he'll be gone by the end of the week. "Stay as long as you need," Pete's mom smiles. "You're the first friend since Joe that Pete's brought home that doesn't make me want to jump off a cliff." After dinner on Patrick's fourth night of being at Pete's, they go upstairs.

"I thought you couldn't eat normal food?" Pete asks as they enter his room.

"I can." Patrick says. "It's just really gross."

"Oh." Pete says before flopping on his bed.

"But now," Patrick says, voice low. "I'm really hungry." Pete can't help but feel his palms tingle when Patrick crawls over him, dragging his mouth across every exposed part of Pete's body. Pete reaches to pull Patrick close, but Patrick swats his hands away, pushing them above Pete's head. Pete tries to touch him again and Patrick mutters by his neck, "Do I have to tie you up?" Pete perks up at the idea.

"Yes," Pete says. "I think you do need to tie me up." Patrick sits back and stares at Pete like he's confused. _Come on,_ Pete thinks. _Don't act like you've never done kinky shit before._ Patrick gets it as Pete takes off his belt and hands it to him. "Use these," Pete suggests., beginning to undo Patrick's belt as well. "If you don't I'm not going to be able to keep from touching you." Patrick pulls his belt from the loops and uses them to strap Pete to the head of his bed by the wrists. Before he does, he tells Pete to take his shirt off. Once Pete is unable to remove his wrists, Patrick kisses him again. Now Patrick seems to be into the whole thing. He barely lets Pete kiss him on the mouth and when he bites Pete's neck, he sucks until Pete is sure he has no blood left to give. Light headed, Pete lets the pain travel through his whole body, thinking that dying like this wouldn't be such a bad way to go. Patrick leans back and Pete automatically tries to pull him back, only to be stopped by the belts around his wrists. Pete feels his jeans being undone and pulled down his legs. Then Patrick's got his mouth wrapped around his cock, taking Pete all the way down to the base. Pete wonders when Patrick got the time to practice deep throating. Pete can't help but thrust up into Patrick's mouth, to which Patrick glares up at him and grips his hips tightly. Pete whimpers as he tries to keep still. Then Patrick's mouth isn't on his dick any more and Pete is squirming for more attention when he feels Patrick's tongue at his hole. Pete gasps and his eyes flash open as he thinks _ohmygod this guy is gonna eat me out._ Only one person had ever taken the time to properly rim Pete in the past and that was right before the guy fucked him. Pete wonders if Patrick will fuck him. Pete lets a long moan slip from his mouth when Patrick bites the inside of his thigh, then begins to spread Pete with one finger. "Do you wanna..." Patrick's voice trails off. It's been a while since he's slept with another guy, but all the moves are kind of hard to forget.

"I'll do whatever you want to do." Pete says. Patrick inhales slightly, before moving to kiss Pete.

"I want to untie you," Patrick says, deciding that he wants Pete's hands on him after all. He struggles at pulling the belts off and practically throws them across the room impatiently. Immediately, Patrick pulls Pete's hands to his body and Pete gladly runs his hands up under his shirt. Pete gasps as Patrick bites into his neck again without warning.

"Patrick," Pete groans, feeling weak from the blood loss. Patrick moves back and slips a hand between their bodies, reaching to stroke Pete's dick.

"I want to be inside of you." Patrick whispers, breath hot and voice low next to Pete's ear.

"Okay," Pete says, throat tight with nerves and anticipation. Patrick resumes stretching him open, slowly and gently, kissing the inside of Pete's thighs and licking around as he goes, making Pete plead to be fucked. Patrick smirks and tells Pete to be patient. Patrick rolls a condom on and lubes up.

"Are you ready?" Patrick asks quietly.

"Yes, please fuck me-" Pete begins to beg and Patrick begins to slowly push in. Pete squeezes his eyes shut and arches his back up to Patrick. He forgot that no matter how stretched you get, it's still a little painful at first. But Patrick is slow, being as gentle as possible until he's all the way inside Pete. "Wait," Pete breathes. Patrick stills, waiting for Pete to let him continue. Pete takes a few deep breaths and then nods slowly, and Patrick pulls out just a little before thrusting back in. After a minute, and pain Pete had been feeling dissolves into pleasure and soon he's biting his tongue to keep from moaning.

"You okay?" Patrick asks, sweating above him. Pete realizes that somewhere along the way, Patrick had stripped completely down and he drags his nails down Patrick's back.

"Yeah," Pete says. "Faster." Patrick picks up his pace, ever so slightly, and Pete nearly screams when he reaches his prostate. The thought of his mom walking in helps him keep his mouth shut. Patrick sucks at Pete's chest and neck, not drawing blood but definitely leaving marks as he slams into Pete. Pete can't stand it any longer and reaches down to stroke his dick and before he knows it, he's cumming hard, head pushing back and mouth falling open as Patrick rides him out before cumming himself. Patrick stays inside Pete for just a moment before pulling out and discarding the condom and falling into bed besides Pete. Even though the haze of his orgasm is blinding him, Pete rolls on top of Patrick and begins kissing him passionately.

"Now I really don't want to kill you," Patrick whispers when Pete pulls away.

"Then don't." Pete tells him with a half-smile. For just a second he was able to forget what Patrick was, but the reality of everything had crashed back to Pete. "I'll be going back to campus soon. It's my last year, after that I'll move far away from here and you or your friends will never see me again." Pete says, a little sadly. Patrick just sighs and gently runs his thumbs in small circles on Pete's cheeks. He doesn't tell Pete that he doesn't want him to go. He doesn't tell Pete that he wants to stay with him and protect him from anything ever hurting him. For the first time in a century, Patrick remembers what it feels like to want to help someone. What it's like to really want someone to be safe and happy. Eventually, Pete rolls over to go to sleep and Patrick gets up to go outside for a little. It's around midnight and he drops from Patrick's window to the street below. Patrick brushes off dust from his shirt and when he looks up, he sees Zack standing under a street light, illuminated slightly and arms crossed over his chest.

"You really can't kill the kid, can you?" Zack asks. He doesn't sound angry as much as he sounds surprised.

Patrick shakes his head. "No," He says. "I really can't."

Zack sighs and his posture relaxes. "Then I'm sorry, Stump." Zack's voice doesn't sound sorry at all. "This is the last you'll see of me. Or Brendon or Spencer. You are never allowed home." The words hit Patrick ears and sting. He feels like crying. Or punching something. Even though that place, that shitty, run down apartment, was never really considered 'home', it was a place where Patrick could be comfortable and just rust in his immortality. Now he has nothing. Well, he might have Pete. But Pete will only last so long. "I hope you're happy with your choices." Zack says before turning and disappearing into the night. Patrick doesn't know how to feel.

He sits down against Pete's house and just watches the sky, even though he can't see much through all of the light pollution, and thinks about his life. What he can remember before he died. His wife. A short girl with a bubbly personality that made Patrick laugh no matter what, even in his last few days. They had plans to make a family and be together forever. She never knew about Patrick being turned, he figured it would be too much on her. Sure he's got the stuff, but it could never make healthy kids. Or any kids for that matter. And she'd probably think she was going crazy. Patrick decides to think about their wedding day, and how much joy and pride and love he felt. He hadn't felt anything like it since, not with countless lovers. Until he met Pete. Patrick thinks that maybe it was his bravery to strike such an absurd deal with a vampire that really piqued his interest. No one had really cared about Patrick in a while. For years it had been a constant cycle of fuck and kill. But now, Patrick could stop. Maybe he'd even turn Pete.

Maybe.

Patrick pushes himself to his feet and begins walking until the sun begins to peak over the horizon, and he slips back into bed with Pete and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im almost done with this because you can only drag a story on for so long, you know? Anyways, sorry it sucks. I'm bad at writing sex so really it's just painfully awkward to read. I tried, that's all I can say lmao.


	5. Chapter 5

Pete wakes up to a sore but content feeling throughout his entire body. He blinks a few times against the sun that is shining through his window, and shivers against the Chicago morning breeze that filters through. He finds that odd, as he never goes to bed without shutting his window. He goes to close it, when strong arms pull him back into bed. Pete remembers the previous night and shudders, not from the cold, but from the pure bliss he gets just from the memory. He gentle turns to look at Patrick, the way his eyelashes flutter in his undead sleep. He is more pale than Pete first noticed, nearly translucent. When Pete really focuses he can see faint stubble beginning to grow in on Patrick's face.  _Huh, so even vampires need to shave._  

Pete knows that Patrick doesn't sleep often, so he closes his eyes and just allows himself to daydream. Not really focusing on anything specifically, he begins to wonder what it's like to be a vampire. He wonders how Patrick felt killing for the first time, how it feels to watch people from your generation grow old and die while you look the same as you did when you all were in high school together. Pete doesn't like the idea of seeing the people he loves pass away.

He wonders if Patrick has ever lost someone he loved. 

The arms around Pete shift and pull him closer and Patrick mutters something in his sleep. At first, Pete thinks it's cute. Then, after a few minutes, the movements become more harsh. Pete sits up and tries to shake Patrick awake from what seems to be a nightmare, but Patrick just swats the hand away and continues his anguished groans. Then, he jolts up, nearly falling off of the bed, panting hard. "Are you okay?" Pete exclaims, keeping his voice down in case his mother hasn't left for work yet.

Patrick doesn't seem to hear Pete and continues hyperventilating, clinging to Pete's hand. "They kicked me out." He says, words crammed together with panic.

"What? Who kicked you out of where?" Pete asks. Patrick turns to him and his eyes are wide, tears shimmering on his cheeks. "Pat, what's wrong?" 

"A clan is like family." Patrick says. "I just lost my family."

Patrick lost his real family a very, very long time ago. Finding his new one was like being a kid on Christmas morning, snow swirling all around and the promise that Santa brought you exactly what you wanted making your entire body buzz with excitement. Pete doesn't know what Patrick is talking about. The only other vampires he's heard of from Patrick were the ones that...

"The people who want you to kill me?" Pete exclaims. 

This brings Patrick to focus. "Y-yes."

Pete processes everything that is being said and then feels a tremendous amount of guilt set in. "Well, uh, if you kill me, will you be able to go back to them?" He suggests. Pete can't imagine losing his family.

"No. It's too late." Patrick answers bluntly, leaving out the fact that he can't even begin to imagine killing Pete.

"Pat, I..." Pete's voice trails off and he settles for pulling Patrick in for a hug. Patrick squeezes him impossibly tight and his body bounces with sobs. Pete rubs Patrick's back reassuringly and places gentle kisses on the top of his head until his breathing begins to slow. There's silence. Pete doesn't want to say the wrong thing considering he has no experience in what Patrick is going through.

"I've lost people before." Patrick speaks up eventually. "I lost my wife when I was turned. Faked my death until she was long gone. I never thought I'd feel normal again. I had Zack and the crew from the beginning but... It took a while for them to really feel like my family. Now they're gone too."

Pete wants to console Patrick. He want's to stop his tears and make him feel happy. So, stupidly, he says the first thing that comes to mind. "Turn me."

Patrick pulls out of the embrace and furrows his eyebrows, glaring at Pete. The thought had crossed his mind, of course, but to be asked was something else completely. "What did you just say to me?"

Pete didn't mean to make Patrick hostile, so after flinching from the shocked look Patrick was giving him, Pete explained himself. "You've lost a lot, Patrick. You have me now, and I don't want you to lose me. I don't want to lose you. If you turn me into a vampire, you won't have to lose me. We can stay together, I can be your family." Pete knows that this is a lot, that he probably sounds crazy, but he keeps holding Patrick's hands in his own, praying to whatever is out there that he doesn't disappear for good.

"It hurts." Patrick says. 

Pete lets out a small chuckle. "Do I seem like someone who's afraid of pain?"

Patrick smiles, microscopically, before tilting his head to the side in consideration. He sighs gently and brushes Pete's cheek with his hand. "I don't want to lose you, either." Patrick leans in and kisses Pete. It's not rushed, not one that screams that they are desperate to fuck. It's slow and by the time Patrick pulls away, Pete is pretty sure he would pass out from lack of oxygen (not that he would mind.) "We have to do it at night." Patrick tells him, and Pete nods. 

"Then let's go back to sleep."

The two settle back into bed, wrapped around each other, smiling and exchanging slow, sleepy kisses until they fall asleep.

 

 

It is midnight when Pete is shaken awake. Patrick asks him if he's still serious about what they talked about earlier, and Pete nods enthusiastically. "I'm not backing out." Pete says. Pete Wentz doesn't back out of anything. Patrick tells him that the process isn't like inthe movies where it takes hours for everything to happen, but it is definitely not instantaneous. Pete nods. 

"Will you hold my hand the whole time?" He asks, only semi-joking.

"Of course." Patrick says. There's more words dancing on the tip of his tongue, waiting to break free, but Patrick bites them back, instead focusing on laying Pete back on his bed. "You comfy?" He asks Pete.

"Yep," Pete smiles and sits up just slightly to kiss Patrick one last time. Then, he lays completely flat on his bed and closes his eyes. "Whenever you're ready."

Patrick sits back on his heels to just look at Pete. Turning someone is special, at least that's what Zack had told Patrick whenever he added a new member to the clan. He said that turning someone created a special bond, practically unbreakable. Patrick has never done it before, though Zack had taught him how. Slowly, Patrick lowers himself so he his hovering above Pete's neck. Realistically, he could bite Pete anywhere for this, but he figures Pete is a sucker for clichés. Patrick tests the waters and gentle kisses Pete's neck, feeling the way his skin jumps at the contact. Pete is nervous, understandably. 

Without any warning, no countdown, no questions, Patrick bites. He tastes the blood that fills his mouth and the urge to suck, but Zack's voice is ringing in his ears, telling him to resist the urge. So, Patrick takes just one second, nothing more, to calm himself. Then he fills Pete with venom. This is the part where he has to be careful. Too much venom could kill Pete and not enough could poison him and leave him terribly sick for days. Zack said that it's just something that's known when the right amount of venom is given. It feels like a lot, Patrick is a little worried that he is going to kill Pete. Then, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows. He stops pushing venom and pulls his teeth out of Pete's neck. It was like putting the final piece in a puzzle, it just felt right. Patrick sits back and presses his hand against where Pete is bleeding slightly, making sure to cover his hand generously in the blood. He holds his hand up to Pete's mouth.

"Lick." Patrick commands, and Pete does without even opening his eyes, not even flinching against the metallic taste of his own blood. Patrick pushes Pete's mouth away when he's had enough, and then sits back.

Pete feels restless, maybe even bored. "Now wha-"

Pete is cut off by a horribly tight feeling in his chest and stomach. His neck is burning, and the burn spreads through his entire body, but slowly. It feels like flames are eating him alive. He can't breathe, it's almost like the part of his brain that controls the muscles automatically has shut off, and Pete has to force his chest to expand and deflate, manually pushing oxygen throughout himself. The burn isn't too bad for Pete. It was unexpected, but after a few minutes it was really just more annoying than anything else, like when your foot falls asleep and you try to move it when you have pins and needles. Pete tries to say something to Patrick, but his jaw clamps shut. Soon, the pain of the burning subsides and Pete feels an agonizing pain in his mouth that has to be his fangs growing in. The tear through his gums behind his normal canine teeth and Pete would scream, if he could. 

He tastes blood in his mouth and he doesn't know if it's the blood he licked from Patrick's hand or fresh blood. The pain lessens and Pete pokes the areas with his tongue, feeling tenderness and swollen. He waits for the rest of his body to calm down. Finally, everything stops. He forgets for a second, that he has to make himself breathe, and then wonders if he has to keep that up for the rest of eternity.

"Well, you don't have to breathe. You'll get used to your chest being still." Patrick says. Pete must have asked aloud. 

Pete opens his eyes and his room sees a little too bright and he squints against his light. He actually fucking  _hisses._ Patrick turns the main lights off and after a moment of adjustment, Pete notices that he can see just fine in the pitch-black darkness of his room. He tests out his voice again, calling for Patrick. He doesn't trust himself to move yet. 

"I'm here." Pete hears Patrick's voice, and it seems amplified, like his ears have been re-wired and finely tuned. 

"This is really fucking weird." Pete admits.

"In a bad way?" Patrick frowns.

"No, just. Weird. Different." 

Patrick smiles gently. "Don't worry, you've got a while to get used to it." Pete returns the smile in the dark and pulls Patrick down for a kiss. He's excited, a little scared, but mostly excited for what the future is going to bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I JUST LOVE CHEESY ENDINGS!!@!!!!!@#$t
> 
> oh my god i have avoided this fic for months because i h a t e it but its done its gone the idea has ended
> 
> also i didn't check for continuity errors or anything like that because my old writing was honestly too bad for me to read over (i mean, i edited a whole chapter just because the dialog and indents were wrong!!)
> 
> So yeah, i've finally written the last chapter of this fic. If you liked it you can check out my tumblr @somethingwentz.tumblr.com where i post more gay shit on a daily basis. Thank you!


End file.
